


Christmas in Baltimore

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cadeau en Nature, Drabble, M/M, Magie de Noel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic cadeau de Noel. Ty et Zane sont coincé à Baltimore pour le soir de Noël, mais au moins... ils sont ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Baltimore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph'](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steph%27).



> Le retour de la vengeance de la fic de Noel! Pour Steph'. Je suis quasi sûre qu'on doit pas être plus de 4 à connaitre ce fandom en france, mais pas grave, c'est vraiment sympa et ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire sur eux. Le prompt était quasi inexistant, donc par défaut c'est revenu à Noel.

Tyler Grady luttait contre un mal de crane montant. Rester le cul vissé sur un fauteuil toute la journée n'était définitivement pas son truc. Bon d'accord il devait faire -12 dehors et la neige tombait dru, mais il aurait quand même préféré courir après un serial killer dans le froid plutôt que rester là à fixer son écran d'ordinateur.

Bon, il fallait avouer, l'avantage d'un travail de bureau était qu'il était avec Zane, qu'il l'avait dans son champ de vision, qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger de sms semi-cochon quand ils s'ennuyaient trop et que leurs pauses repas et clope étaient souvent au même moment. Ils pouvaient même s'octroyer un petit quickie dans les archives de temps en temps, quand ils étaient sûrs que personnes ne viendrait les y chercher. Bien sûr ils essayaient de rester le plus discrets possible au bureau, pour vivre heureux vivons cachés, c'était le motto de Ty. Et Zane était déjà très discret pour tout le reste de sa vie, il n'allait pas afficher… ça, et surtout pas au FBI.

Bref, toujours était-il qu'il neigeait depuis maintenant une semaine, que Baltimore était couverte d'un manteau et qu'il ne se passait absolument rien. Histoire d'entretenir la magie de Noël, un sapin rachitique avait été posé dans un coin de l'Open-Space avec trois guirlandes et quatre boules absolument pas assorties, et quelques guirlandes miteuses avaient été tendues sur les quatre murs, ce qui rendait l'ensemble encore plus triste qu'avant.

L'ex marine leva les yeux de son écran et croisa une seconde le regard de son petit copain en face, le temps de pousser un soupir auquel Zane répondit par un sourire en coin avant de retourner à son propre écran. Zane lui n'avait pas de problème avec les emplois de bureaux. Pour quelqu'un qui avait bossé si longtemps à la cybercriminalité, c'était plutôt un prérequis pour éviter de péter un câble. De toute façon, il le savait bien, Zane était parfaitement adaptable.

Par contre, Zane n'aimait pas Noël. Evidemment, quand on avait perdu sa femme et que le reste de sa famille était virtuellement absente, Noël devait plus être un moment de déprime qu'autre chose. Ty lui aimait beaucoup Noël, enfin d'habitude. D'habitude il pouvait retourner chez ses parents en Virginie, avait droit aux délicieux petits plats de sa mère ("petits" n'était pas exactement le mot, juste là pour le bien de la métaphore, et il pouvait jeuner pendant une semaine après le repas de Noël, mais passons), il montait sur le toit pour attacher les décorations et passait des soirées sur le canapé avec son frère et son grand-père devant des rediffusions.

Il aurait bien emmené Zane cette année, histoire de le réconcilier avec Noël, et aussi parce qu'il avait secrètement peur que s'il reste seul à cette période, il retombe dans ses vieux démons. Ses parents étaient des gens adorables, ils ne laisseraient pas quelqu'un seul pour les fêtes, et sa mère faisait de toute façon toujours à manger pour trois ou quatre de plus qu'ils n'étaient à table. Son frangin était au courant pour leur relation, bref il n'y avait aucun problème. Sauf un. Ils travaillaient tous les deux le jour de Noël et toute la semaine qui allait autour. Il en fallait bien qui bossent, leur avait dit le Directeur, qui lui était présentement en vacances à la montagne.

Au moins il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Zane et son éventuel rencontre avant de l'alcool, des cachets ou toute autre substance plus ou moins licite, il l'aurait sous les yeux, sous la main et très sûrement sous les draps du réveillon au jour de l'an. Un coup d'œil sur l'heure lui apprit qu'ils seraient libres dans quelques minutes. Il était 22h, le 24 décembre, et il n'avait que des surgelés à manger, même pas un petit morceau de dinde.

Le chemin du retour se fit séparément, comme souvent, mais Zane atterrit chez lui, comme tout le temps, quasiment. Près de la porte, Ty attendit que le bruit du moteur de la moto s'éteigne et que l'autre homme passe la porte pour lui sauter dessus, lui laissant à peine le temps de retirer son blouson.

Il fallait dire que ses longues journées à s'ennuyer devant un ordinateur lui laissaient souvent le temps de s'imaginer comment pourrait se dérouler la soirée. Ou juste de fantasmer sur son mec, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux quasiment tout le temps. Et le fait de devoir se restreindre au bureau avait tendance à lui échauffer le sang, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Zane laissa tomber son blouson de cuir au sol et répondit fiévreusement au baiser, pressant fermement sur ses hanches pour l'attirer un peu plus près. Ty lâcha ses lèvres un instant pour dire :

"Bon, y'a des surgelés ou des surgelés, ou alors on peut sauter le repas pour aller attendre le père Noël, et je t'offre ton cadeau tout de suite."

Un mouvement de hanche vint faire frotter son entrejambe déjà raide contre le bassin de son collègue, histoire qu'il soit bien sûr de la teneur du "cadeau".

"Beaumont Tyler Grady, est ce que tu n'aurais pas par hasard totalement oublié de m'offrir un cadeau et tenterais de rattraper ça par des faveurs sexuelles?"

"Un problème avec ça, Garett?"

"Aucun, pourquoi tu es toujours habillé?"


End file.
